Apparatus, such as portable electronic devices, usually include one or more antennas for enabling the apparatus to couple wirelessly with another device. For example, the apparatus may include a near field antenna such as a radio frequency identification (RFID) or Near Field Communication (NFC) antenna. Antennas require space within the apparatus and may cause the volume of the apparatus to be greater than desired.
It would therefore be desirable to provide an alternative apparatus.